


Laepine & Starphal

by PHOMPHO



Series: Descrição [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOMPHO/pseuds/PHOMPHO
Series: Descrição [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/98885





	1. LAEPINE - NETRUNNER

**22630: laela_pianowski**

**special_ability: interface** \- reflects the netrunner's ability to manipulate interface programs, and is the skill used when operating menu functions such as: LOCATE REMOTE, TUN SOFTWARE, CONTROL REMOTE, LDL LINK, LOAD, CREATE and DELETE.

 **background:** since 3 years old, laela has been in the net, learning everything related to it quite quickly, at 13 she had her first chip, and so began her data empire, but, messing with the big guys so early in life wasn't a good idea. at only 15 she already had a few solos coming after her and her family, and in a single slip-up, she lost, not only part of her empire, but her family and both her legs. now, owning her life to the company that smuggled the android legs she now uses for her, she navigates the net in search of the company that tried to end her.

 **statistics:** AVERAGE (50 pts)

 **intelligence (INT):** 10

this is a measure of your problem solving ability; figuring out problems, noticing things, remembering information. almost every character type will need a high intelligence, with netrunners and corporates requiring the highest of all.

 **reflexes (REF):** 5

this is a combined index, covering not only your basic dexterity, but also how only your basic dexterity, but also how your level of physical coordination will affect feats of driving, piloting, fighting and athletics. characters who intend to engage in a great deal of combat (such as solos, nomads or rockerboys) should always invest in the highest possible reflex.

 **cool (CL):** 8

this index measures how well the character stands up to stress, fear, pressure, physical pain and/or torture. in determining your willingness to fight on despite wounds or your fighting ability under fire, cool (cl) is essential. it is also the measure of how tough they appear to others. rockerboys and fixers should always have a high cool, with solos and nomads having the highest of all.

 **technical ability (TECH):** 8

this is an index of how well you relate to hardware and other technically oriented things. the ability to use and repair technology is of paramount importance - TECH will be the stat used when fixing, repairing and attempting to use unfamiliar tech. while all characters should have a decent tech stat, potential techies should always opt for the highest possible score in this area.

 **luck (LK):** 5

this is the intangible "something" that throws the balance of events into your favor. your luck represents how many points you may use each game to influence the outcome of critical events. 

**attractiveness (ATT):** 6

this is how good-looking you are. it's not enough to be good - you have to look good while you're doing it. attractiveness is especially important to medias and rockerboys, as being good-looking is part of their jobs.

 **movement allowance (MA):** 3

this is an index of how fast your character can run. the higher your movement allowance (MA), the more distance you can cover in a turn.

 **run:** 9 (28,8 seconds)

 **leap:** 2,25

 **empaty (EMP):** 5

this stat represents how well you relate to other living things - a measure of charisma and sympathetic emotions. in a world of alienated, future-shocked survivors, the ability to be "human" can no longer be taken for granted. empathy (EMP) is critical when leading, convincing, seducing or perceiving emotional undercurrents. empathy is also a measure of how close they are to the line between feeling human being and cold blooded cyber-monster.

 **humanity:** 50

this is a measure of the toll cybernetics takes on your ability to relate to other living things. for every 10 points of humanity lost, you will automatically lose 1 point in EMP. this can have a serious effect on any empathy related skills, as well as forcing you to the edge of cybernetic-induced psychosis.

 **body type (BT):** 4 (weak)

strength, endurance and constitution are all based on the character's body type. body type determines how much damage you can take in wounds, how much you can lift or carry, how far you can throw, how well you recover from shock, and how much additional damage you cause with physical attacks. body types is important to all character types, but to solos, rockerboys and nomads most of all.

you may carry up to 10x your body type in kg. you may also dead lift 40x your body type in kg.

 **body type modifier (BTM):** -1

not all people take damage the same way. this is reflected by the body type modifier, a special bonus used by your character to reduce the effects of damage. the body type modifier is subtracted from any damage your character takes in combat.

 **reputation:** 5\. your name is recognized by others beyond your local area

**dress & personal style:**

**clothes -** normal clothes

 **hairstyle -** long, straight

 **affectations -** nose rings

 **ethnic origins:** 4\. soviet russia (russian)

**family background:**

**ranking -** 3\. corporate technician

 **parents -** 7-10. something has happened to both parents

 **something happened -** 3\. parents were murdered

 **family status -** 1-6. family in danger, risk losing everything (if you haven't already)

 **family tragedy -** 6\. family was murdered/killed and they were the only survivor

 **childhood environment -** 2\. spent in a safe corporate suburbia

**motivations:**

**personality traits -** 9\. intellectual and detached

 **person you value most -** 3\. lover

 **what they value most -** 5\. knowledge

 **how they feel about most people -** 4\. hates almost everyone

 **their most valued possession -** 4\. a photograph

**life events:**

**14 yo -** hunted by a large, state wide, corporation

 **15 yo -** made a powerful connection

 **16 yo -** parents killed by unknown parties, going to hunt them down and make them pay

 **17 yo -** happy love affair

 **18 yo -** nothing happened

 **19 yo -** enemy made

 **20 yo -** made friends with the local booster gang

**career skills:**

**(interface) -** 9

 **awareness/notice -** 2 

[a skill of +2-4 you will usually spot small pieces of paper with notes on them, doors left ajar, and obvious expressions of lying or dislike]

 **basic tech -** 3

[the required skill for building or repairing simple mechanical and electrical devices, such as car engines, television sets, etc. a skill of +3-5 you can fix minor car problems, repair basic wiring, etc]

 **education -** 2

[this skill is the equivalent of a basic public school education, allowing you to know how to read, write, use basic math, and know enough history to get by. a skill of +2 is equal to a high school equivalency]

 **system knowledge -** 9

[basic knowledge of the geography of the net, it's lore and history, as well as knowledge of the important computer systems, their strengths and their weakness. a skill of +9 you know the entire net like the back of your hand, know the general layouts of the most important systems cold, and are aware of the layouts for the rest of them]

 **cybertech -** 2

[the required skill for repairing and maintaining cyberwear. a skill of +2 you can keep your cyberwear tuned up and can replace it's power batteries]

 **cyberdeck design -** 0

[the required skill for designing cyberdecks]

 **composition -** 0

[the required skill for writing songs, articles or stories]

 **electronics -** 7

[the required skill for maintaining, repairing and modifying electronic instruments such as computers, personal electronics hardware, electronic security systems, cameras and monitors]

 **programming -** 6

[the required skill to write programs and to re-program computer systems. a skill of +6-8 are considered to be professionals, who can build operating software, design mainframe systems, and hold down a steady job at your average silicon valley firm]

possessions:

laptop or pocket computer (for notes, writing, business, lick to computer net-works) 1.5kg

cybermodem, cables (for netrunners) 1kg

pocket cellular phone (the phone is bought, the service is rented by the month) 0.5kg

swiss army knife 0.5kg

armor t-shirt 1kg

= 4,5kg / 40kg

occupation:

netrunner - deckslinger (7k month)

weapon codes:

name - type - accuracy - concealability - availability - damage / ammunition - number of shots - rate of fire - reliability

swiss army knife - melee - 0 - P - C - 1D6 / NA - NA - NA - NA - 1m

armor:

kevlar t-shirt SP=10 ev +0

gear list:

top, footwear, jewelry,

cutting torch - common oxy/acetalyne type out of a bottle. hand held, about a foot long. more powerful models are available, up to thermite lances at 5x-15x cost

breathing mask - a common painter's style mask; nose and mouth coverage, with two replaceable filters (1eb per 10 pack) on the sides. good for keeping out the smog

data chip - the storage medium of the future for holding digital information. usually plastic-cased, chips come in the shape of buttons, flat squares, and triangular slivers. all shapes can be read by all types of recording media by use of adapter plugs

laptop computer - the common portable, with internal hard drive, video board (derachable), and slots for data/programming chips. these units do not have the advanced cpus and memory spaces available in a regular computer system, they cannot be used for netrunning

pocket computer - the classic 6"x3"x1/2" programmable calculator with keyboard and chip slots, up yo 100 pages of alphanumeric memory

cybermodem - 

interface cables - typical plug-ended splicing cables going from a cyber-operated machine to a person's interface sockets

low impedance cables - special, low-resistance/interferance cables for improved data transfer, they confer a +1 bonus on any interfacing tasks, such as controlling cybervehicles or netrunning

keyboard - can be accessorizes to your cybermodem or other electronic equipment

terminal - a computer workstation including keyboard, video board, and I/O connectors. a terminal can be used to netrun (making the runner immune to most black software), but is very, very slow (-5 to interface skills). terminal operators are commonly known as "net-tortoises"

cellular phone,

codedecryptor - the probe of this device is inserted into a card lock instead of the normal card

security scanner - this device searches out electromagnetic fields generated by various alarm systems (75% chance of location)

jamming transmitter - usually comes in 2 or 3 large cases but can fill an entire van, jams electromagnetic transmissions in a 1000 foot area (that includes cellular phones and some cyberware)

neuralware:

coprocessors>

cybermoden link - allows direct connection to a cybermodem

dataterm link - allows downloading from dataterms to internal memory

chipware>

memory chips - chips INT and other cognitive skills, databases

chipware socket - allows up to 10 chips to be loaded

implants>

voicesynthesizer - can mimic any recorded sound (60%), up to 10 voices

cyberaudio>

phone splice - full cellular communication (large city only)

cyberlimbs>

realskinn (legs) - limb looks real

standard legs - resemble normal legs

built ins>

cellular cybermodem - this very, very expensive version of a cybermodem allows the netrunner to interface directly with the net without a direct telecommunications link.


	2. STARPHAL - FIXER

21789: steffan_phall

special_ability: streetdeal - the ability to locate people, information, etc. this is a higher form of MAKING A CONNECTION, instead of knowing only one person, they have connections everywhere. a successful use of STREETDEAL, allows to locate and acquire a desired person, place or thing.

background: steffan was born in a poor family in the suburbs, getting involved with the gangs all the time, but his charisma was quite remarkable, starting connections and smuggling ring all over town he made a name for himself in an otherwise dire situation, but that came with a cost, many enemies where made, and in-search of help and protection, he was forced to sell himself to the company. now, he tries at any cost to get hide of that bond.

statistics: AVERAGE (50 pts)

intelligence (INT): 4

this is a measure of your problem solving ability; figuring out problems, noticing things, remembering information. almost every character type will need a high intelligence, with netrunners and corporates requiring the highest of all.

reflexes (REF): 5

this is a combined index, covering not only your basic dexterity, but also how only your basic dexterity, but also how your level of physical coordination will affect feats of driving, piloting, fighting and athletics. characters who intend to engage in a great deal of combat (such as solos, nomads or rockerboys) should always invest in the highest possible reflex.

cool (CL): 10

this index measures how well the character stands up to stress, fear, pressure, physical pain and/or torture. in determining your willingness to fight on despite wounds or your fighting ability under fire, cool (cl) is essential. it is also the measure of how tough they appear to others. rockerboys and fixers should always have a high cool, with solos and nomads having the highest of all.

technical ability (TECH): 3

this is an index of how well you relate to hardware and other technically oriented things. the ability to use and repair technology is of paramount importance - TECH will be the stat used when fixing, repairing and attempting to use unfamiliar tech. while all characters should have a decent tech stat, potential techies should always opt for the highest possible score in this area.

luck (LK): 7

this is the intangible "something" that throws the balance of events into your favor. your luck represents how many points you may use each game to influence the outcome of critical events. 

attractiveness (ATT): 10

this is how good-looking you are. it's not enough to be good - you have to look good while you're doing it. attractiveness is especially important to medias and rockerboys, as being good-looking is part of their jobs.

movement allowance (MA): 6

this is an index of how fast your character can run. the higher your movement allowance (MA), the more distance you can cover in a turn.

run: 18 (0,17 seconds = 1 meter)

leap: 4,5 meters

empaty (EMP): 5

this stat represents how well you relate to other living things - a measure of charisma and sympathetic emotions. in a world of alienated, future-shocked survivors, the ability to be "human" can no longer be taken for granted. empathy (EMP) is critical when leading, convincing, seducing or perceiving emotional undercurrents. empathy is also a measure of how close they are to the line between feeling human being and cold blooded cyber-monster.

humanity: 50

this is a measure of the toll cybernetics takes on your ability to relate to other living things. for every 10 points of humanity lost, you will automatically lose 1 point in EMP. this can have a serious effect on any empathy related skills, as well as forcing you to the edge of cybernetic-induced psychosis.

body type (BT): 8 (strong)

strength, endurance and constitution are all based on the character's body type. body type determines how much damage you can take in wounds, how much you can lift or carry, how far you can throw, how well you recover from shock, and how much additional damage you cause with physical attacks. body types is important to all character types, but to solos, rockerboys and nomads most of all.

you may carry up to 10x your body type in kg. you may also dead lift 40x your body type in kg.

body type modifier (BTM): -3

not all people take damage the same way. this is reflected by the body type modifier, a special bonus used by your character to reduce the effects of damage. the body type modifier is subtracted from any damage your character takes in combat.

reputation: 4. stories are all over the local area

dress & personal style:

clothes - high fashion clothes

hairstyle - neat, short hair

affectations - prescription glasses

ethnic origins: 3. korean (korean)

family background:

ranking - 8. combat zone poor

parents - 7-10. something has happened to both parents

something happened - 8. they grew up in the street

family status - 1-6. family in danger, risk losing everything (if you haven't already)

family tragedy - 7. family was involved in a long-term conspiracy

childhood environment - 4. decaying, once upscale neighborhood

motivations:

personality traits - 4. moody, rash and headstrong

person you value most - 3. lover

what they value most - 9. having a good time

how they feel about most people - 5. people are tools

their most valued possession - 1. a weapon

life events:

14 yo - made friends with the local booster gang

15 yo - started a business

16 yo - friend killed

17 yo - enemy made

18 yo - made a powerful connection

19 yo - financial loss

20 yo - happy love affair

21 yo - nothing happened

22 yo - was involved in an accident and still relives it in nightmares

23 yo - enemy made

career skills:

(streetdeal) - 6

awareness/notice - 5

[a skill of +5-7 allows you to spot fairly well hidden clues, notice small changes in expression, and fairly sophisticated attempts to "shadow" you]

forgery - 0

[the skill of copying and creating false documents and identifications. this skill may also be applied to the detection of same; if you can fake it, you can usually tell a fake as well]

handgun - 5

[you must have this skill to effectively use handguns of any type, including cyberwear types. a skill of +5-6 you are as skilled as most military officers or policemen]

brawling - 4

[the skill of fighting man to man with fist, feet and other parts of the body. brawling is not a trained skill - it is learned on the steet by getting into a lot of fights]

melee - 4

[the ability to use knives, axes, clubs and other hand to hand weapons in combat]

pick lock - 3

[the skill required to pick locks and break into sealed containers and rooms. a skill of +3 you can jimmy most simple locks]

pick pocket - 1

[the required skill for picking pockets without being noticed, as well as "shoplifting" small items]

intimidate - 6

[the skill of getting people to do what you want by force of personality or physical coercion. a skill of +6-8 you can intimidate any moderate "tough guy"]

persuasion - 5

[the ability to talk others into doing what you want. this may be used individually or on large groups. a skill of +5 you are a smooth talker of professional caliber]


End file.
